


Sewn to the Toes

by TheBardsCipher



Series: Oops, It's a Series Now... [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fanfiction: I do what I want, First time writing these characters, Gen, I'm Sorry, Is it a ghost? I don't know, Power of Friendship, Set after season one, awful scottish accent, may be out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardsCipher/pseuds/TheBardsCipher
Summary: Webby is determined to find and rescue Lena. However, while working on trying to figure out where to even start Webby starts seeing things.





	Sewn to the Toes

Sewn to the Toes

Webby had asked her grandma for a new cork board. When her grandma had asked what happened to the last one, Webby's response was “Notes! Lots and lots of notes!” (Which wasn't a lie, Webby made sure of that!) The following day her grandma had brought home a new cork board and Webby instantly ran to her room, took Lena's picture off the first cork board, and stuck it in the center of the new one before sliding it behind her headboard. Webby would find string and tacks when she needed them.

It started two weeks later.

Webby was sitting on her bed, the cork board with Lena's picture sitting in front of her by the foot of her bed. She hadn't added much. A sticky note with “Magica” written on it in the top right corner, a red string tied around the tack holding it in place and tied to the tack holding Lena's picture, were the major changes. Underneath Magica's sticky note were a few other notes, the most notable saying “Shadow Queen” and “Magic spells”.

Webby let out a whine. She was stuck and it was frustrating. She rubbed at her eyes as she tried not to cry. She let out a deep breath and looked back down at the cork board. That's when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It looked as if her shadow had shifted a bit, but when she turned her head to look directly at her shadow, nothing had changed. Webby felt a shiver go down her spine. She carefully grabbed the cork board, slid it behind her headboard, and went down the ladder. She quickly left the room.

Sure it was probably just her shadow and it was was probably just distorted because she had tears in her eyes, but she was getting uneasy and needed a break from staring at the cork board anyways. She found where the triplets were and decided to relax. Her eyes would drift over at her shadow every now and then anyways. It never changed. The boys helped her keep her attention off the uneasy feeling she had and by the end of the day she had forgotten about it.

A few days later however, she could have sworn she saw her shadow move again. She had been running around with the boys outside and tripped. She pushed herself up and was facing her shadow. She let out a small gasp as she saw it move out of sync slightly.

“Webby! Are you okay!” Huey shouted as the boys ran over. He knelt down next to her and started looking her over, to which Webby sighed and rolled her eyes. He started asking her questions, all of which she responded to with “No”.

“Huey, she just tripped, I doubt she's going to die...” Louie said as he stood behind his brother.

Dewey held out a hand and helped Webby stand up. “But seriously, you're fine right?” He asked.

Webby looked down at her shadow. “I...think so? Hey...did you guys notice anything strange about my shadow when you ran over?”

Dewey tilted his head and his eyes narrowed in thought. “Strange how?”

“Like...it moved strange?” Webby said, her voice raising slightly. She knew how weird and suspicious it sounded.

Louie glanced down at her shadow and then glanced over at Huey. “Did you check if she hit her head?” Huey was immediately in Webby's face again.

Webby huffed and folded her arms. “I didn't hit my head! I'm not seeing things due to an injury, I'd tell you if I was! I swear I saw my shadow moved! Just like I did a few days ago!”

Dewey's eyes widened. “Is that why you were so antsy and kept eyeing your shadow! I thought you were just worried we'd ask you questions about your Lena board!”

“How is that going by the way?” Louie asked. He then got elbowed in the side by Huey. “WHAT!”

Webby ungripped one arm and brought her hand down. “It's...going fine. I've only had it going for two weeks and its only been three weeks since...” she paused and stood there quietly for a second. She then shook her head. “So it doesn't have a whole lot of information on it, but I know I'll figure something out and before you know it, there will be a whole lot of notes on it!”

Dewey glanced down as he thought about how to help. His eyes squinted. “Webby, why is your shadow darker than ours...” he muttered.

Webby, Huey, and Louie glanced down. Sure enough Webby's shadow was a couple shades darker. “See I told you something is up with my shadow!” Webby announced pointing down to it.

“Well, it could just be the intensity of the light!” Huey said.

“We're all standing in the sun...” Louie said.

“Well, maybe her clothes are thicker than ours!” Huey suggested.

“Webby is wearing a button up shirt and Louie is wearing a sweater...” Dewey said.

“Maybe it has something to do with Umbras and Penumbras! Maybe two penumbras are overlapping and doing something weird. It can happen!” Huey huffed.

Webby thought for a second. “If you're sure...” she said.

Louie rolled his eyes. “Nerd...” he muttered.

Huey and Louie started bickering as Dewey poked Webby's shoulder. “You're not even thinking something magical?” He asked.

Webby smiled over at him. “Would I be Webbigail Vanderquack if I didn't think there was something magical behind this?”

Dewey glanced at his brothers and then at Webby. “Board?”

Webby nodded her head. “Board.”

Dewey pushed his brothers apart. “Alright! We're heading to Webby's room, you can come along or not!” He was suddenly pulled by Webby and turned to run behind her.

“HEY WAIT UP!” Huey and Louie shouted at the same time as they ran after them.

Within minutes the four of them were seated on Webby's bed with the Lena board in front of them.

“Wow, you really haven't added anything...” Louie muttered, only to be elbowed again, this time by Dewey. “HEY!”

Webby dug out a sticky note pad, wrote “ME! (Webbigail Vanderquack)” on the top one before grabbing a pin and pinning it up on the top left corner. She quickly wrote on a second sticky note and stuck it underneath her name. On it was “Darker shadow”. She narrowed her eyes. “I'm going to need pink and black string too. This will get confusing if not...” she muttered mostly to herself. “Maybe a key too.”

“It's already confusing. Why do you need multicolored string?” Louie said.

“For different connections. Pink for me, Red for Magica, and black for neutral or both!” Webby said. She set her hands on her hips and smiled. “I take my evidence boards very seriously!” She quickly grabbed a different colored sticky note and jotted down the materials she needed before sticking it onto the wooden frame. Webby turned to look at the boys. “You'll help me with this right?” She asked.

All three nodded. “You betcha!” Huey said.

The four of them started looking for information, between the chaos their family brought naturally anyways. A few weeks later, they were all perched on Webby's bed staring down the Lena board. The only things added were a key with information on what color of string meant what, a couple other sticky notes with words written on them, and pink string. A pink string was now strung between Webby and Lena's picture with a small sticky note that said “Best Friends” next to it. Next to the String strung between Lena and Magica's sticky note was another sticky note that said “Evil Aunt (?) Toxic”.

“So we've still got nothing. Why don't we go to Uncle Scrooge, admit to him what we're doing, and see if he'll give us more information?” Huey said.

“Because I'm worried he'll tell me its a lost cause...” Webby admitted.

Dewey set a hand on her shoulder. “But maybe he could help us...”

Louie groaned and flopped onto his belly. “Let's go over the night again...maybe we're missing something. I'll start, Huey was being a nerd and made her smash a mirror, I did what I do best and taunted her, Webby you were super cool and did awesome stuff. Dewey tried to tackle her, but she was too observant and flung you into Webby. She was going to blow you up but-”

Dewey's eyes widened. “THE BRACELET!” He started bouncing where he sat. “Your bracelet glowed bright blue! It was brief but it was there and when it did that Lena came back!”

Webby smiled small. “Yeah!” She dug out a sticky note and quickly wrote down “Bracelet”. “We'll need blue string to connect and figure out how my bracelet fits into all this!” She quickly jotted down that blue meant bracelet on the key.

The sound of something crashing onto the floor downstairs grabbed all the kids' attention. Soon there was the tell-tale sound of Donald's screeching and rambling. Followed by what sounded like Uncle Scrooge.

Huey sighed. “Let's go figure out what that was...” he said. He climbed down and waited for the others to follow him.

Webby was the last. She stared down the board. “I'll figure this out. I promise...” she said sternly.

Dewey waited by the door. “You coming? I mean you don't have to...”

Webby looked back towards the ladder. “Yeah, I'm coming!” She quickly climbed down the ladder and ran after.

After they learned that the bracelet was possibly a key to getting Lena back, Webby came up with a spell she started to say each morning. This morning was no different. After brushing her hair and teeth and getting dressed, Webby sat on her bed and took a deep breath, closing her eyes to relax. “With the promise around my wrist, bring back the friend that I miss. With the promise around my wrist, bring back the friend that I miss...” She chanted. She opened her eyes and glanced around, nothing. She let out a sigh and glanced down at the bracelet. It wasn't even glowing. She tried to not feel down as she left her room. She didn't want to worry her grandmother or anyone else. She hurried downstairs to help with breakfast.

Later that day she had snuck away from the pillow fight Louie had started during hide and seek. She hid in her room. She turned to her shadow. “You wouldn't want to be out there either, Louie is dangerous when it comes to wrestling and pillow fights. Mercy isn't a word in his vocabulary!” She said to it. She turned towards the door when she heard a faint laugh. She turned back to her shadow. Her heart started pounding. “Okay, what would Huey do...” she whispered to herself. Huey would come up with a rational reason there was just a laugh...and such a familiar one too. “He'd...he'd say that perhaps it was one of them out in the hallway that laughed...” she replied. But none of them had a laugh like Lena's. She was getting lonely, it'd been over a month since the eclipse so that had to be it. She shouldn't be surprised that she was hearing things or seeing things. She went through something terrible and this was the aftermath. She took a deep breath and left the room, right as Dewey ran down the hall with Louie right on his heels. Webby let a laugh escape her and she ran after.

Several days later she was just itching to go work on her board. She caught sight of her shadow moving again in the corner of her eye and she could have sworn she saw her bracelet glow when she chanted this morning. Huey was convinced that it had just caught the light but she was convinced that her spell was working, it was just taking a little longer because instead of both the friendship bracelets being together it was just hers.

Right now though, she and Dewey were sitting in the TV room,. Dewey was flipping through the channels and looked over when Webby let out a loud, long sigh.

“You alright?” Dewey asked.

“Yep! Just really wanna go work on the board...” she said.

“Hey, you think you're up to an exploration of Lena's hide out later today? I was thinking maybe her journal would have important info...” Dewey said.

Webby looked up. “You guys didn't keep it?”

Dewey smiled bashfully and scratched his head. “Louie wanted to but Huey and I were worried that Lena would find out and beat us up. That was when we first found the journal...before the incident...” he admitted.

“And you haven't thought about going back to get it!”

“Hey! We were waiting for you to go get it yourself. We didn't want to hurt you with opening a fresh wound or anything...” Dewey said.

Webby smiled. “Ah, you thoughtful idiots, but really we could have used that about a month ago...” she said.

Dewey laughed nervously. “Yeah...yeah we can be like that at times. So I'm taking that as a yes, you do want to come with us to get it later today. Does about 4pm sound good to you? Huey is helping Uncle Donald with something and Louie is up to something...”

Webby smiled. “Yeah...I'll go pack a bag of necessities, like a first aid kit and some snacks...” she said.

Dewey smiled. “Yeah, while you're in your room you can also go write down that your bracelet glowed!”

Webby looked down at her bracelet. “'Maybe, but I've been thinking about what Huey said and I'm going to wait for it to glow a second time. Then I'll jot it down on the board!”

Dewey nodded his head. “I'll go make sure Louie doesn't get grounded or something...” he said as he stood up to leave the room.

Webby ran to her room. She grabbed her backpack. It already had the small first aid kit in it and she grabbed some of the snacks she hid on the bay window behind her bed to put in the bag. However as she leaned over and grabbed some, her hand brushed against the Lena board. She pulled it out and stared at it. She hated how blank it was and so she grabbed a pen and some sticky notes and just jotted down ideas and theories. Anything that could fill up the blank space that was still there after the nearly two months of having the board. After she had several theories and ideas and steps to figuring stuff out she set down the pen and sticky notes. She grabbed her spools of thread and set them in her lap and started staring at the board intensely.

The sound of a pen dropping to the floor startled her enough for her to let out a screech. She turned back to look at the spot she laid down the pen and sticky notes. The pen was rolling on the floor and written on the sticky note was “Don't forget to meet up with the boys!”. Webby let out a gasp. She grabbed the sticky note and looked it over. She certainly didn't write that. Was the Manor haunted? Well, she knew Duckworth “haunted” the Manor, but she also knew he would have just told her to meet up with the boys. Also, he wouldn't have known about their plan...probably...maybe. So were there other ghosts? She'd have to ask one of these days. She placed the sticky note in the bottom left hand corner. It wasn't necessarily part of the Lena mystery, but until she got a second one and a spot to store them, it'd do for now. She stood up, stretched her legs, and headed down from the loft. Before she left the room she grabbed her bag with the first aid kit and snacks.

They didn't explore much of Lena's room underneath the amphitheater. They had just quickly grabbed her journal and Louie had taken pictures of the drawing on the wall. Webby had tidied it up a little bit while the boys did quick glances through drawers and under things in case there was a hidden page or paper or book similar to the journal. When they came up with nothing extra they all left and hurried back to the Manor.

Using the journal Webby was able to add a couple more things to her board. First off was the necklace. It had been what gave Lena her powers. However, the necklace used to be Magica's scepter...so it was currently her scepter, which if Webby remembered correctly cracked on Donald's head. She had added a sticky note that said “Necklace” under the picture of Lena and added a new sticky note that said “Scepter” under Magica's sticky note and tied the two with a red string.

However, now she was stuck again. While the journal helped a bit, it wasn't giving any clue to where Lena might be now, except for maybe back with Magica, but Webby certainly hoped not and above that she certainly hoped that Lena was still alive!

While she was reading through the journal one more time in case she missed anything, the sound of the pen dropping happened again. Webby glanced up. “Duckworth?” She asked. When she got no response she looked over to glance at the bay window. She crawled to the headboard and reached over for the pen and sticky pad held there. On the sticky pad she caught sight of a message. “Remember to go find some food.” Webby read out loud. She smiled small. “Will do!” She called out to whoever had left the note.

Over the next couple weeks, she'd find little notes like that if she focused on the Lena board or the journal for too long. Soon she had at least ten. They were just short messages along the lines of “You had plans at 1pm!” or “Go eat!” but Webby was excited. Whatever was doing it must have been looking out for her. She had asked Duckworth about them and he said that he wasn't the one behind them. She hadn't told her Grandma or the boys about it yet though. She was worried that her Grandma would worry about her and she wanted to wait to tell the boys until there were several she could show them, which there was now but she hadn't had the time.

Today's note said “Promised to go on a boat trip with the triplets”, which Webby remembered because she was in charge of the first aid kit and finding out where her Grandma had stored the trail mix so they could have snacks. But first she wanted to ask Scrooge a question. She carefully knocked on the door of the room he was in, held in her hands was the small notebook she'd stored all the mysterious sticky notes.

“Who's there?” Scrooge called from inside.

“Webby! Um, may I ask you a question Mr. Scrooge?” Webby said. She rocked on her feet as she waited for a response.

Soon the door opened and Scrooge led her into the room. He sat down in a chair and offered the chair next to him with a smile. Webby quickly ran over and sat down, setting her notebook in her lap. Scrooge leaned over to get a look at what Webby had. “Now what is it that ye wanted tae ask me?”

Webby took a deep breath. “Besides Duckworth are there any other ghosts in the Manor?”

Scrooge raised an eyebrow. “And what caused ye tae ask this?”

Webby opened up her notebook and showed him the page full of sticky notes. “I-I started another evidence board so I could figure out where to find Lena and how to help her. It's not a lost cause! I-I promise!” She felt tears well up in her eyes.

Scrooge let out a soft sigh. “No one said it was,” he said softly as he set a hand on her shoulder. “Now what does this have tae do with ghosts?”

Webby took a deep breath and quickly wiped at her eyes. She pointed to the sticky notes. “Anyways after about two months of working the board...I got a sticky note to remind me to meet up with the boys because we had planned an exploration.”

“Could it have been Duckworth?” He asked.

Webby shook her head. “'I asked, he said no!”

Scrooge thought for a second. “Well, I can't think of any other ghosts that would be in the Manor.”

Webby sighed. “Well, what could it be? Who could be leaving me these notes! It's not the boys, there is no way that they could sneak up on me and every time I hear the pen drop I turn and no one's there!”

Scrooge sighed and squeezed her shoulder lightly. “I don't know, lass, but always know that ye can come tae me.”

Webby nodded her head. “Thank you Mr. Scrooge,” she said. She wiped at her eyes and then stood up. She quickly gave Scrooge a hug before he could stand up, which he returned with no hesitation. After a few seconds she stood back up and followed him as he led her out of the room. “I'll keep you updated if I get anymore!”

Scrooge laughed. “Ay! I'm sure ye will!”

Webby raced towards her bedroom, grabbed her bag, placed her notebook inside the bag, and headed back out to the kitchen to get ready for the boat trip.

To make more room in the boat the boys took out all the boxes and each kid was assigned to bring something. Huey was in charge of the maps and compass and the sunscreen, Dewey was in charge of packing the radio and the paddles, Louie was in charge of the canteens, a cell phone, and the umbrella, and Webby was in charge of the first aid kit and snacks.

Webby arrived to the scene just as Louie finished tucking the umbrella under the back seat. “Oh hey Webby!” He said as he sat back up.

Huey and Dewey looked up from the radio, which was going to be placed between the front and middle seats, so Huey could reach it from the front seat. “You got the snacks?” Dewey asked.

Webby nodded. “YEP! Grandma and I made some trail mix, just like you asked!”

“Got the first aid kit?” Huey asked.

“Obviously!” Webby said. The boys helped her in and she sat on the back seat with Louie.

Dewey perched himself on the middle seat. “You guys ready?” He asked. After the three others nodded their heads and all confirmed that yes, they were ready, he pushed the paddles against the ground to push the boat into the water.

A few minutes later they were out in the bay. Webby had set her bag on the bottom of the boat so that the snacks were within reach of her, Louie, and Dewey. She was looking out around them. “So, what are we going to do out here? Explore ruins! Fight pirates! Fish!”

Louie laughed. “No, the only ruins by the bay is the amphitheater. No, we're in a bay. And no, that's boring...”

Webby thought for a second. “Oh, okay. I mean if we fish for the Kraken it wouldn't be boring.”

Louie sat up. “Huey, we're fishing for the Kraken!”

Huey looked up from his map. “What! No! Why? We were going to see if we could make it to the money bin with this boat!”

Dewey laughed. “We don't even have any fishing poles!”

The two kids in the back groaned. “Welp, sorry Webby, maybe we can fish for the Kraken next time,” he said.

Webby smiled. “Alright!” She leaned over the side and trailed her finger along the water. Her thoughts trailed back to the mysterious not ghost that was leaving her notes.

Louie looked over at her. “Hey, don't feel too down about the Kraken, I'm sure we'll have some sort adventure on this outing...”

Webby shrugged. “I'm not too worried about that. I'm with you three and trouble always seems to find you,” she said. She offered him a smile.

Dewey looked back at her. “You seem worried about something though...” he pointed out.

Webby glanced at her bag. “I-I've been hiding something from you guys and I'm super sorry!”

All three of them looked at her. “What is it?” Huey asked.

Webby grabbed her notebook and showed them the sticky notes. “Something has been leaving me notes. Mainly when I'm distracted by the Lena board or reading. They're not anything ominous, just reminders. It's weird...I don't know who's leaving them behind. It's not Duckworth, I already asked and Mr. Scrooge says that there aren't any other ghosts it could be...” she said.

Louie leaned over. “Almost looks like Lena's writing...if Lena was leaning over a couch or writing upside down or something...” he said.

Dewey glanced at it and squinted his eyes. “Yeah...it actually does. Reminds me mostly of the frantic writing of her poem...”

Huey reached to grab it but didn't want to rock the boat. “Hey, pass it here.”

Webby stood up and gasped when the boat rocked. “Sorry!” She leaned forward and gave Huey the notebook, however when she went to stand back up straight, she lost her footing and almost fell backwards, only for a blue glow come around her and catch her before she fell. She let out a soft yelp and glanced at the boys who had all reached out to grab her. While she was still glowing Webby carefully stood back up, the glow only fading after she was comfortably on the back seat. The last thing to glow was the bracelet.

“WHAT WAS THAT!” Dewey cried out.

Webby glanced at the bracelet. “It was the bracelet...” she whispered. She looked back up at the boys. “It...it was the bracelet! It...it glowed! Just like that night...” Her eyes widened and she looked up at them. “The magic still works...” she said. She smiled and nearly laughed. “That's the answer...” she said.

“Board?” All three of the boys asked.

Webby nodded her head. “Yeah! Board!”

All three of the boys sat on the bed as Webby paced, the board sitting against the opposite wall. “The bracelet is magic...you know what else was magic!”

The boys glanced at each other. “You're going to need to be more specific, we've ran across a lot of magical things while living here...” Huey said.

Webby sighed. “You know what was magic when it came to Lena?”

“If you say her heart I'm throwing some band aids at you...” Louie said.

“Well yes, but the necklace! The one that turned into the scepter!”

“Oh the thing that broke on Donald's head and then all of Magica's magic when ka-poot!” Dewey said.

Webby nodded. “YEAH! Anyways, if my bracelet is magic...do you think it might be able to bring her back?”

“Well...if Lena had one too I suppose...” Dewey said.

“But with what magic?” Huey asked, “You're not magical...and yet your bracelet has saved you at least two times now...”

Webby smiled. “The power of friendship of course!”

Louie opened his mouth to object but then closed it. “I mean...it has saved you at least twice so far...” he muttered.

Webby beamed. “It could work! I-I just have to find her friendship bracelet and figure out a spell and we could figure out how to find her!” She ran over to her board and pulled out the blue thread and tied it between the bracelet's sticky note and the necklace's sticky note. She pulled out another sticky note to write what the connection was.

“Uh...Webby...” Dewey said.

“One second, I need to write before this train stops...” she said.

“No, you...you might want to look at your shadow...” Louie said.

“What in the world!” Huey gasped.

Webby finally looked up in the direction her shadow was in. However instead of what she expected her shadow to look like, it was instead in the shape of Lena. Webby gasped. “LENA!”

The shadow waved nervously.

Webby shook slightly. “Lena is that really you!” She couldn't help the pitiful sob that came out when the shadow nodded its head. “OH I COULD JUST HUG YOU!” She cried out.

The shadow shook and a very faint laugh tickled the air.

“Welp...now we know where Lena is. That's step one done, right?” Louie said.

Webby nodded her head. “Y-Yeah...”

Dewey looked at the scene. “Hey, would it be better if we left? You said you talked to Uncle Scrooge about the sticky notes right? Does he know about the board? Want us to tell him you've figured out where Lena is?”

Webby glanced at Lena, who just shrugged. “Yeah...” she said softly.

The boys all offered a smile and then left, leaving Webby sitting on the floor staring at the shadow that was Lena.

“So, have you been here the whole time?” She asked carefully.

Lena nodded.

“Can you speak?”

Lena brought up a hand and tilted it back and forth.

“A little bit? How so?”

Lena walked along the wall and pointed towards the pen and sticky notes.

“It was you all along!”

Lena shrugged with a nod.

Webby couldn't help but laugh. “I should have gone to Louie from the start. Of course he'd know how to tell by the print...”

Lena shook again and the faint laugh came again.

“Is that laugh you too?”

Lena nodded and then shrugged.

“You don't know why you can laugh but can't talk out loud?”

Lena nodded again.

Webby couldn't help but smile. She pushed the pen and sticky note pad against the wall that Lena was against. She watched as Lena sat down and as Lena's hand went behind the pen and picked it up to write on the notepad.

“Missed you...” she wrote.

Webby smiled small. “Missed you too, but we haven't really been apart have you. Heck you're practically sewn to me! Like in that book Grandma read to me!”

“Stronger than she is though!” Lena wrote.

Webby tilted her head for a second. Who was the she Lena was speaking of....oh. Oh! “Magica?”

Lena flinched a bit but then nodded.

Webby smiled. “Well, duh, this time you're working with the power of friendship!”

Lena smiled. “Guess it does work,” she wrote.

Webby crawled over so she was sitting right next to the wall. “I promise we'll figure everything out...” she set her hand next to Lena's as if she was holding her hand. “I promise...”

The bracelet glowed a soft blue.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 9/24: Fixed some spelling and fixed a couple lines to make them read easier


End file.
